


Eclipse's Dawn

by DoctorGold88



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGold88/pseuds/DoctorGold88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Volturi get Onced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revolutions' Children

  
_Do you hear the people sing_?

_Singing the song of angry men_

_It is the singing of a people_

_who will not be slaves again......._

  
_  
_The Revolution was over.

 

The brunette's curls mingled with blood as she sprawled over the man's body, her face buried in his neck. Regina watched as the girl flicked her tongue out, dragging it greedily up the man's neck to catch every drop of blood. Ravenously, she latched her mouth to his neck, gulping his life's essence down her throat. Regina watched, her perfect mouth turned up in a smirk. She was victorious. She had won. This. This was her happily ever after. 

He had lost it all. He would at long last, know her pain. 

The acrid smell of cannon smoke and gunpowder permeated the air. The scent of blood was strong and compelling as the dead were lined up in an alley to be identified and buried. She had approached the alley first, having allowed the debris and dust to settle after the barricade was blown. Built on the coffin of their leader, it had appeared strong. Wood was no defense against metal, however, and when the ball hit the wall, the barricade had fallen swiftly. The schoolboys with their delusions of grandeur and songs of revolution, had fallen, dying swiftly and brutally.

Regina had walked among the dead, searching for her face. She had walked down their line slowly, stooping to remove a lock of hair, turning a chin towards the meager light. Earnestly she had searched. Looking for the girl. Vengeance could not be carried out if she could not find her. If she were dead. A growl escaped her lips as she reached the end of the line of bodies. Her search fruitless. Standing, she moved away from the dead, stepping aside as two more corpses were carried in. 

She paused. Turned.

She waited until they had placed the bodies down, and bent down next to the one closest to her. The boy with the hair the color of the sun. She had picked a golden curl from his cheek, amazed at the beauty of his sculpted face. She had watched him stand before his friends, keeping them emboldened, keeping them strong. He had fought for the cause. For the rights of the people. Had died for the cause. "What a waste," she murmured, trailing a red talon down his smooth cheek, "You would have made a beautiful piece on my arm. The night would have embraced your light." Standing, she turned and walked away, never looking back on the carnage humanity dealt its own children.

She had found the girl choking on her own blood where a shell had lodged in her chest. She was hid in a small closet in the corner of the inn where the revolutionaries had sang, planned, and drank. Regina had lifted her into her arms as easily as a babe, carrying her into the main room of the inn. "Hush, child, you will not die." A gasp escaped the girl's lips as a death rattle in her chest. Her eyes closed, and she willed her body to shut down. If only to escape the pain. Regina shook her back into consciousness, her eyes blazing with fierce deetermination. She put her face to the girl's, meeting her eye to eye, "You. Will. Not. Die." she hissed. 

Reaching the main room, she placed her on a table, glad for the darkness of the evening. 

"Wh-Who are you?"

Regina looked at the girl, her bitter resentment for her evident in her features. She picked up her wrist bringing it to her mouth. 

"Im a friend of your brother's," she breathed, and bit into her vein. 

 


	2. Safe

"Regina!" 

Two men appeared in the alley, their faces snarling masks. With a swirl of his cape, Hatter rushed to Regina, a growl on his lips. His fingers grasped her neck, tightening in a painful vise. "What have you done!" 

Despite the grip on her neck, Regina laughed outright. Behind her, the girl had ceased drinking the man's blood and now lay curled in a frightened ball, away from the body, whimpering. Marius stood over her, silent and forbidding. Having promptly dispatched of the man, breaking his neck, he now watched the girl warily. 

"What you have done cannot be undone!" He gripped her tighter, and her laughter became a gasping cough, "I told you to watch over her!" He leaned closer to her, his face mere inches from hers, "Why?" 

Regina met his agonized gaze coldly. "You took him from me." She whispered, "You took his light, and cast it into eternal darkness."  she leaned in closer, her nose touching his, "You will know my pain, Hatter"

He dropped her, his arms going limply to his sides. Regina stepped back, holding her neck with a trembling hand. 

"I did not mea-" he started, but she cut him off with a slash of her hand

"Don't! Don't tell me your intentions! I knew them from the start! He was mine! And you denied me that right!" Regna pointed to the still whimpering girl who had curled herself into a corner, her red eyes wide and anguished. They skittered towards and away from Marius who avoided her eyes. "She will never be human again. Your legacy is dead. All that you fought so hard to preserve, is dead. In this, you will know my pain." 

Regina stepped closer to him, triumph in her eyes, "You took my heart. So I took yours."

"But you did not, Regina." Marius's voice reached their ears. He bent beside the child, his hand comforting on her shoulder. "The girl still lives. She is not dead." Marius looked to Hatter, needing him to understand his words, "She is not  _dead."_

Hatter turned to Marius, his eyes searching. Marius returned his gaze, calm, earnest. Hatter's furrowed brow smoothed and his eyes cleared as Marius nodded. He undersstood. "I have her. Where you lost Daniel, I have my Anabel. She lives. Despite your attempts to destroy my family,  _again_ Regina, You have only succeeded in giving me what I needed."

She watched as the King of Vampires turned his back on her and put his attention on the girl. She watched as the entire world seemed to disappear around him and zoom in on one person. She watched as he forgot everything but what was important in his eyes. She watched as a look of such love lit the dark places circling his bloodred eyes. 

And she screamed. And screamed. 

She had lost. He was not angry. He was not in anguish. He was relieved.  With unbelievable speed, she ran away, disappearing from view, Her screams mingling with that of grieving mothers, sisters and wives, as they mourned their fallen sons. 

"Anabel?" Hatter bent down beside her, his face careful, "Anabel? Can you hear me?" brunette curls bobbed up and down erratically, "Do you know who I am?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer. A pause, then her head lifted slowly until her eyes met his. Her red orbs studied his face, skimming his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. A small smile touched her lips and her fingers caressed his jaw. 

"I know you," she spoke sweetly, "You're Jiro Hatter. My brother." 

Hatter crushed her to him, holding her close to his chest. Strong arms wound around his neck and squeezed, nearly choking him. He squirmed, chuckling as he gently extricated his neck from her grasp, he tapped her nose smiling tenderly at her confused gaze. "You are stronger now, Anabel, than you have ever been in your human life," he explained to her. taking a handkerchief from his breast pocket, he wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, "You are like me, now, Dearest, but you must be gentle for a time."

Sliding an arm around her waist, he rose with her, she gasped at her gracefulness. Normally clumsy, Anabel had always had trouble with anything involving her feet taking one step in front of the other. Ladders, stairs, the floor even, were dangers to her physical well being when she touched them. When she stood her full height beside him, she turned into Hatter's embrace once more, careful of her exuberance, sighing when she felt his arms wrap around her, his lips kiss her hair. "I missed you so," she murmured inhaling his sweet scent. Her brow furrowed and she stepped back. "You are warmer," Hatter said nothing, knowing her quick mind would fill in the bits and pieces that she did not understand. 

"Vampire." he stood immobile, awaiting her reaction, "All of you, Vampires."

"Are you afraid?" He stood behind her, unable to see her expression, more afraid than the moment he realized she was right in the middle of the revolution. She turned to him, her hair shifting over her shoulder in a wild wave of curl. "No."

He released a breath he did not realize he was holding and allowed a small smile to touch his lips. 

"Hatter." Marius spoke softly, his thick brogue causing Anabel to turn curiously, "The sun." 

The sun's rays had begun to light up the dark corners of the alley, dispersing the darkness and all that lived within it. 

"We must go." Marius continued, backing away from the sun's illumination, "We cannot be discovered," 

"The Inn is close by" Anabel said, "If we go quickly, we can make it before we are discovered." She began to walk away from the alley entrance. Hatter followed her, trusting her to know the way. After a pause, Marius followed cautiously. "Don't worry, Marius," Her sweet voice drifted towards him, his advanced hearing catching her every syllable despite the fact that she spoke softly, "Grantaire showed me this shortcut when I was lost my first night here," her voice changed slightly, a catch in her throat at the mention of her friend, "He was abnormally sober that night, and I was scared to death." She turned a corner, and came upon a door. Turning the latch, she opened the door, waving them inside as she diasappeared through the entrance. 

The large room was demolished. Chairs were overturned and broken, tables were riddled with bullet holes and split in pieces. Blood stained the walls and curtains and drapes were hanging haphazardly from their rings. Anabel stopped in the center of the room, her face pained. "They were my friends. I was to die bravely with them. Beside them."

A beam of light filtered through a hole in the wall and beamed on Anabel's cheek. It glittered, reflecting against a chipped shot glass. Anabel _glittered. "Well that's unfortunate,"_ she murmured, stretching her hand out to catch the light of the sun on her skin.  "Sparkling confetti never was my greatest accessory."

"Anabel," Hatter walked to her, taking her hand in his large one, "You are a newborn, with more strength than you know. Your beauty will be, has been, enhanced two-fold, one hundred fold," Hatter flicked her nose, "just what I need. Another reason to break a man's neck." Marius had disappeared around a corner, safeholding the inn, Hatter mused as he watched the blossom of a soft smile on his sister's face at his quip and shook his head. She was gonna break a man's heart. Or be the cause of a war. She held more power than she realized, and with the coven in the midst of a major transition of leadership, she would be in more danger than he could ever hope to protect her from. 

"You have to be protected," He said to her, smoothing her cheek, "The very thought of you in danger is enough to cause me to spill blood." 

"You're sending me away?" Anabel's eyes widened, her red irises, such a large contrast to their original color. He watched her face as he spoke, seeing every emotion cross her features. "For a time, Dearest, until I believe it is safe to have you with me." He brought her two hands into his grip, holding them to his chest, "It is a mad, mad world out there, Anabel. I will have you safe."

She nodded, "Where will I go?" 

"Alaska."


End file.
